The PucKurt Shuffle
by WithDemonWings
Summary: 10 random drabbles set to 10 random songs mostly PucKurt with mentions of other pairings and characters... Rated for a couple of questionable events... just to be safe. Includes R. Williams, 3DG, A Lambert, Pink, Linkin Park.
1. Angels

_I think it's safe to say that I don't own a damn thing unfortunately... otherwise the show would have probably taken a very different direction... Songs belong to the artists._

* * *

><p><strong>Angels – Robbie Williams<strong>

'He threatened to kill me, and he's a vicious drunk, I couldn't defend myself, not when he uses a bat. I'm surprised he hasn't broken anything, and my mother didn't do a damn thing about it, please Finn,' Puck begged, showing uncharacteristic weakness.

Finn faltered for a moment, about to give in, but then his resolve face returned and he tried to sneer, 'I'm sorry, Puck, but my answer is still no,' Finn stated coldly before leaving. Evidently he was still mad about the whole Baby-gate fiasco.

'Ignore Finn, he's an idiot and doesn't have any real say about who can and cannot stay at our house,' Kurt stated as he watched the tall jock storm down the hallway. Not even apologizing as he shoved Artie into the lockers.

'Kurt, I know we haven't...'

'Look, what happened, happened. There really isn't, much we can do about it now, so I think we put it all behind us and start fresh.'

Puck stared at Kurt like he'd grown a second head, 'I'd like that,' he finally admitted, because if Kurt hadn't suggested it, he would have, eventually. In about a week or three.

Kurt's lips twitched up, 'I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm gay, into fashion and enjoy singing,' he offered holding out his hand.

'Puc- uh, Noah Puckerman, I think I might be into dudes more than chicks, I can fix almost anything and I like to sing, but if you tell anyone I'll have to hurt you,' he added hastily.

Kurt gave a laugh, 'Your secret is safe with me.'

Puck suddenly pulled the startled boy into a hug, 'you're an angel.'

Kurt, after getting over the shock, returned the hug, trying to sooth the other boy as he shook in his arms.

Puck had no idea what he would have done if Kurt hadn't said yes.

_and through it all he offers me protection  
>a lot of love and affection<br>whether I'm right or wrong  
>and down the waterfall<br>wherever it may take me  
>I know that life won't break me<br>when I come to call he won't forsake me  
>I'm loving angels instead<em>

* * *

><p><em>I may have played with the lyrics in this one, and one or two others, but only a little to make it fit a little better... please leave a review?<br>_


	2. Riot

**Riot – Three Days Grace**

'That was a great idea Kurt, but I just don't think it's what we're looking for,' Schuester stated as Kurt, with Brittany, Santana and Mike stood panting. They had just done a fantastic job of _Riot_, by making the song their own, but somehow staying true to the original. It had been fast paced and gritty and in your face. Puck was half hard from the performance.

'Mr. Schuester?' Rachel raised her hand as she spoke, and Schuester turned to give her his undivided attention.

'I think you blew that song out of the water,' Puck stated, speaking up for the first time that day.

Kurt looked up at Puck, he wasn't going to lie, it had hurt when Schuester had brushed him off, again, but it was nice a nice sentiment to hear, even if it was from Puck.

_If you feel so empty  
>So used up, so let down<br>if you feel so angry  
>so ripped off, so stepped on<br>you're not the only one  
>refusing to back down<br>you're not the only one  
>So get up<em>

'Look, Mr. Schuester,' Kurt interrupted Rachel and Schue as they talked about whatever song Rachel wanted to sing.

They both stared at him like he'd stated he was pregnant.

'It's great that you want our opinions, but they don't seem to matter to you, because we work our asses off and yet you dismiss everyone of us, save for Rachel. Puck and Brittany did a fantastic version of _Broken_, and Mercedes, Artie and Quinn totally rocked that Pink song and...'

'Kurt, I really don't appreciate it when I'm interrupted.'

'Don't talk to me like I'm a fucking five year old Rachel. If anyone here is emotionally retarded it's you,' Kurt snapped, before turning back to a stunned Schuester, 'you wanted ideas, we gave you half a dozen fantastic choices and you shot them all down. I don't know about everyone else, but I feel like nothing more than a prop to be used at Rachel's will, and quite frankly, I'm tired of it. I'm sure Coach Sylvester would be more open to suggestions from her own club,' he finished, before shouldering his bag and storming from the choir room.

Puck was the first to follow him out the door and, after several moments and a lot of shuffling, it was just Rachel and Schue, who wondered what he could do to fix this.


	3. Walking in Memphis

**Walking in Memphis – Lonestar/Marc Cohen/Cher**

Kurt gasped as he froze, causing Puck, and Artie and Brittany, to collide with him.

'What is Kurt?' Artie asked, trying to shove Puck off his lap.

Kurt didn't reply, he just took off running, down Union Avenue.

The trio found him outside the gates of Graceland.

'Kurt, what is it?' Puck asked again, his concern for his boyfriend only growing.

'I... uh... I... I think,' Kurt fell silent, not know quite what to say, his hand resting on the bars. He was watching something, but neither Puck nor Artie knew what it was.

'He's so pretty,' Brittany stated from beside Kurt, taking his hand in hers, 'but none of the guards see him,' she pouted sadly.

'Britt?' Artie asked, taking her hand free hand.

Just then the guards spotted them, and surprisingly let them in.

Kurt walked in, holding onto Brittany's hand tightly, Puck and Artie following in confusion.

'You should take her down to the Jungle Room,' one of the guards clapped Puck on the back with a laugh.

Kurt seemed to come from his trance.

'You back?' Puck asked, cupping Kurt's cheek.

'I saw him,' he stated firmly, meeting Puck's eyes.

'Who?' Puck already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear from Kurt himself.

'Elvis,' he breathed in astonishment.

_Saw the ghost of Elvis  
>On Union Avenue<br>Followed him up to the gates of Graceland  
>Then I watched him walk right through<br>Now security they did not see him  
>They just hovered 'round his tomb<br>But there's a pretty little thing  
>Waiting for the King<br>Down in the Jungle Room_

* * *

><p><em>I can so see Kurt being a closet Elvis fan, because his mum loved him, but that's just me.<br>_


	4. Paralyzer

**Paralyzer – Finger Eleven**

Puck had no idea why he was even here. He hated clubs with the intensity of a thousand burning suns.

Oh, right, it was Santana's birthday and she wanted everyone to come to Daddy's newest club.

He really hoped it would be closed in three weeks; this one, like all the rest, really was too pretentious for its own good.

He headed to the bar, intent on getting drinks for himself and the girls.

Then suddenly he wasn't paralyzed, but was struck by the beauty that was leaning against the bar, drink in hand, with an indifferent look for the man that was trying to hit on the beauty.

Puck's eyes met those of the beauty at the bar, and Puck shivered with the intensity of the look.

He quickly moved the bar, the people seemed to part for him, and leaned over so the beauty could hear him, 'I'm imagining a dark lit place.'

Kurt threw back his head and laughed, Puck had no idea if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

'Sorry, Peaches, I've had a better offer,' he gave Peaches a consolatory arm pat before practically dragging Puck out of the bar.

_Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you  
>I wanna make you move because you're standin' still<br>If your body matches what your eyes can do  
>You'll probably move right through me on my way to you<em>


	5. Leave Me Alone

**Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely) – Pink**

Puck knew he had pissed Kurt off, that much was obvious, but he just didn't know _how_ he'd done it.

Puck was _always_ over at the Hudmel residence, no one really seemed to mind. His own house was less than desirable to be at, ever since his mother had let the skeeze-ball she was dating move in. He had tried to do things to Puck and when Puck called him on it, the bastard had laughed it off, saying he'd been drunk and didn't know the new house. So Puck had all but packed up and moved with Finn and Kurt.

He and Kurt had only just started to date, and were always together or texting, but now they lived together too and Kurt really just wanted a Puck free day every now and again. Not that he didn't care for the other boy, because he did, but Puck was _always_ there.

When he went shopping with Mercedes.

When he and Brittany would take her younger cousins to the park.

When he went to work in the garage with his dad.

When he and Artie nerded out at the comic book store.

It was happening too often where he'd find Puck and his dad, drinking beer watching some lame show on TV.

Kurt made a bizarre noise of irritation before he stormed from the living room, slamming his door.

Puck and Burt shared a look, but it was Puck who went to go find out what was wrong.

'Kurt, babe, what's wrong?' he asked, pushing open the door but not entering the bedroom.

Kurt was sprawled on the bed, face buried in a pillow, when he turned to face Puck, his eyes were red.

'Please, Noah, I love you, you know I do, but you need to go away. Go hang out with Finn or Sam or Mike or Artie or even Santana,' he blurted, pleading with Puck to understand.

Puck couldn't help the hurt that he felt, hearing that Kurt didn't want to be around him, 'Are you...' he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence, afraid of what the answer would be.

Kurt was up and in front him surprisingly quickly, 'Noah,' he offered, softly kissing him, 'you need to go away, so I can miss you when you aren't around. Being together _all the time_ isn't healthy for any relationship.'

He nodded, not really understand the request, but he agreed with it, because it was what Kurt wanted, and he'd do anything for the other teen.

_Go away  
>Give me a chance to miss you<br>Say goodbye  
>It'll make me want to kiss you<br>I love you so  
>Much more when you're not here<br>Watchin all the bad shows  
>Drinking all of my beer<em>


	6. Porn Star Dancing

**Porn Star Dancing – My Darkest Days**

He watched as the new dancer slinked onto the stage, they looked familiar, but with the lights and the hazy smoke-y atmosphere it was hard to really make out who it was.

Hands wrapped around the pole in the middle of the stage as a pink tongue peeked out to lick plump cherry red lips.

He had to adjust himself, shamelessly grabbing his crotch and giving his growing erection a squeeze. He wondered if those lips tasted like cherries.

The dancer wrapped one long, smooth, flawless leg around the pole, rubbing shamelessly against it before dropping down and turning, before raising their ass.

The crowd, mainly horny and drunk men, with a few horny and drunk women, cheered deafeningly.

He watched the dancer, mesmerized as layers were shed, tantalizing the audience with glimpses of the soft, pale flesh underneath.

The shirt that was long enough to be a dress, dropped in front of him, and the dancer gave him a smirk as several other males snatched the garment off the stage.

Puck watched as the dancer moved to pull the final layer away, but never saw the final image as the club was plunged into darkness.

Kurt always had been one to leave them wanting more.

_He wraps those hand around that pole  
>He licks those lips and off we go<br>He takes it off nice and slow_

_He don't play nice, he makes me beg  
>He drops that dress around his legs<br>And I'm sittin right by the stage for this  
>Porn star dancin'<em>


	7. What I've Done

**What I've Done – Linkin Park**

Dave watched the pair as they left the building, Kurt leaning on Puck, who was rubbing the other boy's arm.

It was over, and he, Dave, was going to jail.

He hadn't meant to hurt anyone, let alone Kurt, but it was all so frustrating.

He sighed and let whoever grabbed is arm, to lead him away. He refused to look at his family, afraid of the hurt and disappointment he'd surely find there.

He couldn't look at his friends, not that he had any really. He looked up when Azimio called his name, he didn't say anything, just squeezed the other boy's arm, he wasn't disappointed, but Dave wasn't sure what it was he saw in his friend's eyes. Concern maybe? Or hope?

He was pushed along by the guards and the moment was gone. He sighed, and tried to figure out how his life had ended up like this.

He had an uncle who was a lifer and he didn't want to end up like him, shanked in a community shower after being gang raped.

His eyes closed, trusting the guards to not walk him into a wall or let him trip down the stairs.

He had almost destroyed a beautiful soul like Kurt's, because he'd been what? Jealous of Puckerman?

Puckerman, who had bullied Kurt, just like he had. No, not like him, Puckerman hadn't been as violent or as hateful as Dave had, and he apologized, and been on the receiving end of many a slushies and a dumpster dive himself. Puckerman had changed, for the better, when he'd joined glee. Something Dave regretted not doing on an almost daily basis as he watched their friendships grow.

Puckerman was a good guy, good for Kurt, he wouldn't hurt him, not like Dave had.

As he was helped into a squad car, Dave vowed he'd be a better man. Better than his uncle, than his father, then he'd been last week.

_In this farewell  
>There's no blood<br>There's no alibi  
>Cause I've drawn regret<br>From the truth  
>Of a thousand lies<em>

_So let mercy come _  
><em>And wash away<em>

_What I've done _  
><em>I'll face myself<em>  
><em>To cross out what I've become<em>  
><em>Erase myself <em>  
><em>And let go of what I've done<em>


	8. I Turn To You

_This one was inspired by Grilled Cheesus, so there are some spoilers for that one..._

* * *

><p><strong>I Turn to You – Mel C<strong>

Kurt didn't pay any attention in any of his classes that day, or really that entire week come to think of it. Not that anyone really blamed him.

That afternoon, after another awkward lunch where Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel and Finn were trying to impress upon him the importance of prayer he had evaded everyone and gone to hide in the auditorium. The dark back corner where someone apparently died. Fitting really.

He wiped angrily at his eyes, he would _not_ cry because if he did, he didn't think he would ever stop. He needed to be strong for his dad. Because if his dad didn't...

'Kurt?' a deep, husky voice pulled Kurt from his dark thoughts.

'Hey, he'll be okay,' Puck offered a surprised Kurt.

'What you're going to spew some religiousness at me too?' he snapped, a little too harshly. 'Sorry...' he offered lamely, shrinking in on himself.

'Don't apologize, I'd be anxious too, if people kept spewing religion at me, even after I told them to stop,' Puck replied.

Kurt swiped at his eyes again, there must be dust or something around that was aggravating his allergies.

Puck sighed softly, but managed to tug Kurt into his arms and lap, as awkward as it was.

'You're dad's tough, he's a fighter, he'll be okay,' Puck offered softly, wrapping his arms around the trembling body in his arms.

Puck just held Kurt, knowing that he needed this, needed someone to hold him, someone to lean on, because no one else was offering it to Kurt. He knew Kurt was tougher than he looked, but sometimes even the toughest badasses needed someone to lean on.

After several minutes, Kurt pulled away, and fished some Kleenex to wipe his eyes and blow his nose.

'You feel better?'

Kurt immediately wanted to deny it, but he couldn't because he did feel lighter, 'surprisingly yes, it doesn't feel like the world is about to crash down around me.'

Puck wiped Kurt's still damp cheeks with his thumb, 'good, now why don't we ditch the rest of the day, go get ice cream and then regale your dad with stories of Finn's inappropriate premature ejaculation?'

Despite everything, Kurt laughed, 'yeah, sure, but can we skip the Finn stuff?'

'Can we tell him stories of your inappropriate premature ejaculation?'

Kurt gave a horrified gasped, 'I do not!' he blurted as they began to wrestle, Puck laughing at Kurt's indignation.

_When my insides are racked with anxiety  
>You have the touch that will quiet me<br>You lift my spirit, you melt the ice  
>When I need inspiration when I need advice<em>


	9. Try

**Try – Blue Rodeo**

Kurt watched the door, trying not to shift nervously.

Puck was late to glee, again, and he had no idea why and it was driving him mad.

'Kurt?' Mercedes asked gently, she was the only one that knew of the possible relationship between the two boys.

Kurt gave her a small smile, and shrugged, 'I thought that maybe, but I just never know anymore.'

Puck arrived just then, his own personal storm cloud hovering over his head, he didn't even look at Kurt.

Mercedes squeezed Kurt's hand; yesterday Puck had bound into the room, in surprisingly good spirits, settled next to Kurt and draped his arm over the back of his chair. They had flirted all through class.

No one knew what to make of the pair, because one day they'd be flirting, and the next they'd be fighting. And today was turning into a fighting day.

He dropped into the chair next to Kurt, but didn't say anything.

About 10 minutes later, as Rachel expounded on the merits of Broadway musicals, Puck spoke up.

'I can't do this anymore,' he said softly, but everyone else heard him.

'Oh, no, you are not doing this to me, not here, in front of my friends. Not when I have no idea what the fuck is actually going on with us.'

Puck turned to look at Kurt in confusion, Rachel was still babbling on but everyone else was more interested in Puck and Kurt. He had never actually heard Kurt swear before.

'I can't pretend anymore,' he whispered, before gently kissing Kurt. He pulled away, and Kurt looked dazed, his hand had come up to curl the short hair at the base of Puck's skull.

'I think I'm falling in love,' he breathed.

'Can we try?'

Kurt nodded, letting Puck pull him into his lap.

_Every time you walk in the room  
>I couldn't ever be sure of a smile<br>You were never the same way twice,  
>I'm falling in love<br>Oh, night after night - oh it's crazy..._


	10. What Do You Want From Me?

**What do You Want from Me? – Adam Lambert**

'Look Kurt, I appreciate it, I do, and I think you're a great guy, but I just can't be with you. Not the way that you want me to. It just wouldn't be fair to you.'

Kurt's eyes welled with tears, he couldn't help it. He'd been slowly falling in love with Puck for months and now, to finally tell him and to be shot down, it hurt. A lot.

'Noah?' he didn't understand why Puck was telling him no. He thought they were friends, they'd been flirting and hanging out and kicking each others asses at various video games, he thought... they'd kissed. Puck had kissed him.

That had to mean something, didn't it?

'Is it me? Did I do something?' he asked, trying to keep the waiver from his voice, but his bottom lip gave him away.

Puck sighed, gently cupping Kurt's cheeks so he would look up to Puck, 'you done everything perfectly, but I'm so screwed up right now, and I need to get my head on straight,' he brushed away a stray tear. 'But thank you for telling me.'

_Yeah, it's plain to see  
>That baby you're beautiful and it's nothing wrong with you<br>It's me, I'm a freak, yeah  
>But thanks for lovin' me 'cause you're doing it perfectly<em>

Puck glanced over at Kurt, he was working with Brittany and Quinn to help Finn get the newest dance steps down and Puck had to smile as the girls laughed as Kurt swatted Finn before he grabbed the taller teens hips and began to try to move with him, pressed against his back. Finn was bright red.

Finn managed to pull away from Kurt and he stumbled into the girls. Kurt caught Puck's gaze and he grinned, Puck winked.

Kurt had backed off, let Puck work out his mess, and he was making progress. He was living with Schue and he got to see his daughter every Sunday. His grades had greatly improved and had several schools looking to offer him music scholarships.

_Just don't give up, I am workin' it out  
>Please don't give in, I won't let you down<br>It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
>Just keep coming around<em>

'Noah, hello, Finn's out in the backyard, cleaning out the garden,' Carole offered when she answered the door.

'I'm not here for Finn, Mrs. H, I was hoping to talk to Kurt,' he replied, with a small hopeful smile.

Carole was quiet for a moment, studying the jock on her doorstep, 'I hope you're here for the reason's I hope you're here for, because if not, Burt's been showing Finn how to shoot that rifle of his,' she offered as she let him in.

Puck found Kurt playing the drums for Rock Band on the Wii.

'Hey, you need a bassist?' he asked, leaning on the door.

Kurt looked up, as he paused the game, 'Noah!' he gave the other teen a bright grin.

As Puck went to pick up the plastic guitar, he gave Kurt a soft, sweet kiss.

* * *

><p><em>I'm always looking for ideas and prompts to write so if you have one, I would love to hear it! If you could let me know which "song" you enjoyed the most, I would love to hear from you!<br>_


End file.
